Tesada Umadle
Tesada is a neutral, borderline-villain character in Feathers and Mountain Air. Basics *'Full name: '''Tesada Umadle *'Nickname(s): Tess, tussu tuksu bitchie *'Age: '''49 *'Birthday: '16th November / Inivinma 16nd *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Aromantic heterosexual *'Species: 'Sevgimoren *'Birth Place: 'Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Current Residence: Holymni, Mt.Lyskeres *'Occupation: '''Desteer *'Relationship status: Single Personality Tess is, in a nutshell, the most arrogant prick you will ever meet, and the resident troll of Mt.Lyskeres. The only reason anyone would hang out with him is because he conceals it pretty damn well, and because he insists on butting in "cool" people's company. Given all this, he still does have a strangely charming quality to him. Maybe it's the calm and collected attitude to pretty much everything, or the fact that he can instantly spice up a conversation. Either way, once he's succesfully invaded your space, you don't want him out. However, he is very fickle and his alliance can't be bought. The instant a benefitable opportunity rises, he will stab your back and go for it. He's a terrible team player, for he is selfish and only uses others as tools to achieve his goals. But again, he probably won't ever reveal this to you, and if he does, it's too late already. He suffers from the unprincipled type of narcissistic personality disorder. He will get really jealous at anyone who's better than him at something, and will go to the point of obsession trying to beat them. The only time he will lose his cool is if he notices that he sucks at something or someone downplays his abilities or criticizes him. Physical characteristics Abilities, talents and hobbies Likes and dislikes History There's nothing very special about Tesada's childhood... well, except that he was spoiled as hell, his parents always gave him a false sense of superiority and didn't get much scolding or criticism that he would've needed. He knew Epsylon and Tialdre already in preschool, but couldn't be bothered to interact with them, and just watched with glee from the shadows of the yard as the two fought off the older schoolboys time after time. He was somewhat of a loner, and could never keep anything other than temporary friends, but it didn't bother him much. At least not until he entered school. In this new environment he realized that fame and popularity was everything needed to survive in the harsh hierarchy. This is when he really started to pay attention to the two aforementioned boys, and noticed them getting friends easily during the course of the first few weeks of first grade. He continued his quiet observation, this time with real interest instead of simple amusement of seeing then struggle. He figured that the easiest way of joining the the now bigger group of 7 boys was to act like them, which seemed to be teasing Deimos, a boy a few grades above him. And so he started to stealthily follow his target around the corridors, eyeing his every action until he finally found a chance to strike. As he beat the poor boy senseless, he got a sensation he had never experienced before. It felt so good; the sobbing and whimpering of his helpless victim made him punch harder and chuckle in delight. This was no longer about pleasing anyone else, it was all about his own desires. The news of what he had done spread across the school like a wildfire, and of course Epsy's gang also heard of him rather soon. He fit in the group like a glove; these boys were so much like him. And there he has stayed, at least for the time being. Relationships '''Friends 'Epsylon Iamb' 'Tialdre Nephia - Archery rival' 'Novatra Zeela' 'Cylas Myrante' 'Chiron Welt' 'Krates Jaspicus' 'Mentoria Satrica' 'Lovers (Past/Present)' Tesada is currently dating two different girls(Shalie and Jainel) who are completely smitten with him and have no idea of each other's presence. Tialdre keeps calling him out about this, saying that it's a really jerkish thing to do, but he doesn't care. He doesn't really even have romantic feelings for either of the poor girls, and is actually eager for one of them to find out about it, just to see their reactions. Oh, and if anyone else asks - he's totally single. Just don't hate him when you wake up to see he's stolen stuff from your apartment and left without saying a word, yet alone leaving a number. In addition, Tesada has a persistent crush on Vixenne Cher, much to Tialdre's dismay. He acts as if he's over this crush, though. 'Family' Tesada is the only child to extremely loving but spoiling parents. 'Enemies' 'Deimos Royenburg - Target of bullying' 'Other' Creation of the character Quotes FaMA 'Misc.' Trivia Category:Male Category:Sevgimoren Category:Villain Category:Feathers and Mountain Air